Saving Me
by DraculinaAyumu
Summary: A KuroFay songfic to "Saving Me" by Nickelback.


**Yes, yes. I am not dead. Yay! I just wasn't up to writing fan fiction since I drew away from anime for a bit but then I ran into Tsubasa Chronicle and fell in love with the KuroFay pairing. I was listening to Saving me by Nickelback and I couldn't help but write up a fanfic for these two. The song just seems so perfect… **

**Now, on with the story!**

--

Fay sat and watched Syoaran and Sakura converse and play with Mokona. He kept up his smile, the mask he constantly wore. He eyes Kurogane who is leaning on the doorframe across from him.

They were on a lead for a feather but it was slowly getting late and was about time for Syoaran and Sakura to go to sleep. Fay closed his eye and leapt onto his feet.

"Now, now. Time for bed you two!" He said in his cheerful manner.

Sakura had already fallen asleep on the loveseat, leaning on Syoaran. Mokana was nestled between them, softly snoring. "Swing… Swing…" The white thing muttered in its sleep. Fay smiled a tad wider. "Yoohoo! Kuro-pon! Come help me tuck our children in!"

Kurogane growled. "Stop calling me those damn nicknames, already." He walked over and hoisted Syoaran into his arms. Fay couldn't help but laugh a little and carried Sakura to her own designated bedroom.

--

Fay curled up on the windowsill, staring at the stars. His mask was plastered on his face again. Music filled the air suddenly as a house across from them was lit. Those radios… they play music. Fay thought fondly. He listened closely, reveling in its melancholy notes. A husky voice soon began singing. It was deep and raspy but still pleasant to listen to. Fay closed his eye and softly hummed along.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees_

_I'm crawling_

_Oh, I reach for you_

Fay started to lip synch along, getting the words registered in his head. He soon began to sing along with the music, leaning on the cold window.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come, please_

_I'm callin'._

_And oh_

_I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin'…_

Kurogane leaned on the closed door, straining his ears to listen to the soft singing. He smiled to himself, the lyrics making him think of the mage on the other side.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me _

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say if it's worth saving me…_

Tears rolled down the pale cheeks as Fay sang. He thought running would get him to leave that life… But he needs so much more…

Kurogane slowly stepped in the room. He watched the mage's tears fall with a stoic face. Fay's eye snapped open when he sensed Kurogane step in. He immediately put on the mask and smiled which only made Kurogane frown.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings _

_I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh_

_I scream for you_

Fay dropped the mask a bit, a lone tear falling off his chin. He closed his eye and softly sang the next lines to the crimson-eyed man before him.

_Come please_

_I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin…_

Kurogane stepped closer, his stoic face growing a bit softer. He was close enough to Fay to see his eyelash glitter with unshed tears. He reached a hand out and brushed the tears away, shocking Fay a bit. His eye shot open but he didn't stop the soft, melodic singing that was in deep contrast to the raspy voice emitting from the house across the street.

_Show me what it's like _

_To be the last one standing _

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

The tears were flowing freely now. Fay bit his lip as to not let the shaky sobs out. He bowed his head, shielding his face with a curtain of gold. He sang a little more loudly, letting himself be heard.

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry, I'm fallin'…_

Kurogane lifted Fay's face to meet his eye. That blue eye that clashed with his own vermillion. They were both exactly that. He was rough, masculine, and dark. While the mage before him was gentle, feminine, and light. The moonlight made Fay's pale skin and golden hair with a celestial glow as the moon rose higher in the sky.

_All I need is you_

_Come please_

_I'm callin'_

_And oh, _

_I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin'…_

Kurogane gently cupped Fay's cheek, wiping the tears that still fell. Fay stood still, a bit shocked at Kurogane's actions. Shocked he may be, he still leaned into the warm hand. He placed his own hand over Kurogane's and gave a small, yet true, smile.

_  
Show me what it's like _

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right _

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me _

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

_Hurry_

_I'm fallin'_

_And say it for me _

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me…_

Kurogane brought his other hand up to cup the other cheek, completely holding Fay's face and gaze. Fay's small smile triggered him to smile as well. Fay leaned in a bit more, then, completely fell against Kurogane's hard chest. He wrapped his arms around the torso, reveling in it's warmth.

Kurogane hesitantly wrapped his arms around the slighter man. Fay smiled into his chest and lifted his face to gaze at the man embracing him. He leaned up and gently placed his lips on Kurogane's. Kurogane wasn't sure how to react. Fay pulled away and his smile grew wider still. Kurogane gently brushed Fay's hair out of his eye. He bent down and brought his lips down onto the slighter man but with more power in it. Fay responded immediately, pulling Kurogane closer.

They both pulled away. Fay gently tapped Kurogane's nose playfully. "I kind of knew you'd be the one to take me away." Fay whispered.

--

**Well… this isn't my best but I am satisfied with it. I hope I was able to keep them both in character, well, you the reader are the judges of that! Review please!**


End file.
